Harry Potter and the Trials of a Gryffindor
by Tanfalath
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his 5th yr. Voldemort has returned and has someone at Hogwarts under his control. When a student is murdered, it's up to Harry to find the traitor before someone else dies.
1. A Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Chapter One:  
  
A surprise visitor  
  
The sun was setting over number four privet drive, and Harry Potter was in his usual perch. Over the sink, scrubbing dirty pots from dinner. If only I could use a spell, I could have all these ..., Harry began to think, but stopped himself. No, dishes weren't worth getting expelled from Hogwarts, so he washed them the old fashioned way, the muggle way.  
  
After he had finished he headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going, Boy?" demanded his Uncle Vernon from the living room.  
  
"Outside," Harry replied curtly.  
  
"You had better have finished those dishes, or there'll be hell to pay," was the response.  
  
"They're done!" Harry snapped, before pushing open the door and walking out. He was glad to be in the fresh air; he hadn't gone outside all summer. He brushed his unruly black hair out of his green eyes, and stared at the glowing sky. He missed Hogwarts; he missed flying his firebolt, which was currently collecting dust in the cupboard under the Dursleys stairs. Most of all he missed his friends.  
  
He could just imagine Ron, outside degnoming his mother's garden or playing an intense game of wizard chess. Hedwig should be back tonight with a letter from him, Harry thought. Hermione, now she would be pouring over her spellbooks, finishing up any extra credit she hadn't done. Studying all new, interesting charms for the upcoming school year.  
  
Being away from the wizarding world for the summer months took its toll on Harry's skills, that's one of the reasons he hated this time of year, also he hated staying with the Dursleys. They felt the same and made no point of trying to hide it. They were ashamed of Harry and his talent. He sat down on the garden bench and watched as the sun sank lower and lower. He closed his eyes and imagined himself soaring over Hogwarts, feeling the wind blowing all around him. He could see it all, the school, Hagrid's house, the dark forest, the lake, everything. It was all so vivid he felt like he was really there. A small nip on his pant leg jarred him from thoughts. He jumped about a mile, and then saw what had bitten him. "Sirius," He gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
  
The big brown eyes of Harry's Godfather in his dog form stared up at him, no answer was given. Sirius nudged Harry toward the house. "I can't, the Dursleys are home," Harry explained. He looked worriedly to house, if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia saw a huge, dirty dog in their neatly kept yard, he knew they would die from disgust. "Come back tomorrow, they'll be going to breakfast with a potential client, I'll keep you in my room, but until then stay in the backyard." Harry pushed Sirius toward the backyard gate, and just in time, too. Uncle Vernon had just walked out the door as Harry shut the gate.  
  
"You missed a cup, Boy," He yelled, "Get back in there and do all those dishes over for your laziness!" Harry's shoulders slumped as he headed back into the house. He saw Sirius peering at him from behind the gate.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An ear-piercing scream was Harry's wake up call the next morning. His eyes flashed open. Oh no, Sirius, was his first thought. He grabbed his glasses and sprinted down the stairs. "Vernon, get it away from me!" was the next scream he heard.  
  
"I can explain!" Harry cried, running into the living room. His aunt was on a chair, and his uncle was kneeling next to the couch, a broom in his hand.  
"Explain what?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking up from the couch at his nephew. "Explain a rat?" Harry became confused, a rat? He felt his heart slow to a regular pace, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Even his aunt stopped screaming long enough stare at him, muttering how crazy he and his kind were. The rat scurried out from the couch and across. It stopped in front of Harry's feet and hissed. Harry jumped back, staring at the creature in front of him. It was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Glass shattered as Sirius dove into the house. He jumped in front of Harry growling at Pettigrew. Aunt Petunia screamed uncontrollably and Uncle Vernon stared in shock. Pettigrew darted up the arm of the couch and out of the broken window. Sirius leapt on the couch and growled out the window.  
  
After a few moments, Sirius came back and sat in front of Harry. Uncle Vernon had gotten back his composure and began demanding to know what had just happened. It as then Sirius changed into human form. Uncle Vernon caught his wife as she fainted and laid her on the chair. "Potter, you had better start talking!"  
  
"Perhaps I should explain," Sirius said, jumping to Harry's aid.  
  
"Well, then go ahead," snapped Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'm Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black," He began, "You must be his uncle." Sirius extended his hand, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't take it. He glared with disgust at Sirius' unkempt image, his stringy hair and dirty clothes. Sirius got the message. "Well, I'm here for Harry's safety. What you just saw was an attempt to harm your nephew, perhaps kill him." Uncle Vernon snorted with laughter.  
  
"A rat? It was trying to hurt him?" he could hardly contain his laughter.  
  
"Did you see me change from a dog to a human just now?" Sirius demanded, "That rat was a wizard, a dark wizard. He wanted to kill Harry!"  
  
"He hardly looked as though he was going to kill-" he stopped short, "No, I won't talk of an animal as if it were human."  
  
"Harry," Sirius said, turning his attention to his Godson, "You need to leave. It's not safe here. Voldemort could come at any moment." Harry nodded, showing he had understood.  
  
"Now, just wait a moment, you're not taking him any where!" cried Uncle Vernon, "He is under my care and I decide where he goes, not you!"  
  
"I'm going," Harry said simply. Staring indignantly at his uncle. "Where are we going?" he uncertainly asked Sirius. 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter Two  
  
The Leaky Cauldron  
  
Sirius was quick to change into Snuffles when they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Not everyone knew he wasn't a criminal, and he couldn't risk getting caught. He followed Harry inside, looking cautiously behind him. Nothing, not even a room full of people would stop Voldemort from trying to kill Harry.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Potter," called Tom from behind the bar, "Dangerous times to be wonderin' around by your self, don't ya think?" he hurried to help Harry with all his things.  
  
"Hello Tom, but I'm not traveling by my self, I've got- I've got my dog with me," Harry explained, "We'll be needing a room for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Certainly, Sir. We've got two rooms available, numbers two and twelve, which would you like?" Tom eagerly asked.  
  
"Uh, two I think, but it really doesn't matter much," Harry answered, shifting Hedwig's empty cage under his arm. She still hadn't returned from Ron's, and Harry was beginning to worry. Sirius sat at Harry's feet staring at the door, almost as if he were expecting Voldemort to burst right in. But he never did. Tom had Harry's things carried up to his room, and led Harry to a private dinning parlor for dinner.  
  
"I hate having to feed you under the table like this," Harry said to Sirius once they were alone. Sirius looked up at him and seemed to smile in a way that let Harry know it was okay. After dinner Harry led he way to his room, where Sirius got comfortable in front of the fireplace. Harry snuggled under the warm comforter, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius remained by Harry's side for a week, when he got an owl from Dumbledore saying he was needed at Hogwarts immediately. It was the night before Harry's 15th birthday. Sirius took the chance and became human again. "This is for you," he smiled and handed Harry the small package.  
  
Harry gently took of the plain brown paper, and found a small cloudy glass ball. "It's great, but what is it?" he asked. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well, Moony gave it to me, and I'm giving it to you. He said you'd know what to do with it when the time was right," He explained, "I best be off, but you'll being seeing a lot more of Moony and I at the school this year." He gave Harry a quick hug before turning back into Snuffles and leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Hedwig came during the middle of the night, Harry had been up doing his potions homework, and she flew in through the window. Just after her came a small owl, like her it had a letter and a package attached at its leg. The package Hedwig carried was from Ron. Inside was a wand. Harry was a bit confused until he read the letter that was attached.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday!! Heard about you having to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, but trouble just seems to follow you. I hope you like the wand, Fred and George made it. Say it's their best one yet. I'll see you in a few days. Ron  
  
Harry smiled at the wand he held, a joke wand. He moved onto the smaller owl, it held Hermione's gift, along with a short letter.  
  
Harry, I hope you're being safe, not going anywhere where you could be in danger. Oh, and Happy birthday. I do hope you're enjoying it at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and I will be there soon. See you then. All my love, Hermione.  
  
He opened her gift, surprised by what he saw. A book, how very Hermione. He laughed to himself. Flipping through the pages, he saw it wasn't just a book, but a journal. Tom Riddle popped into his mind, for just a moment, but he quickly shook away the dark thought.  
  
Hedwig nuzzled his hand before flying over to her cage. He set the gifts down next to his bed, turned off the light and went to sleep. 


	3. Ron's Warning

Chapter Three

Ron's warning

Harry spent the few weeks prior to the Weasleys and Hermione's arrival wandering around Diagon Alley, browsing The Quality Quidditch shop, admiring all the things he wanted and could buy, but resisting temptation. On the morning of their arrival Harry was waiting for them. They all slid through the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasely cried happily when she saw him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Mom, let him breath," said Fred or George, Harry wasn't sure. Mrs. Weasley let go, and dusted off the shoot from her own cloak. Where were Ron and Hermione? His question was soon answered as Hermione came screaming through the fireplace. She lay on the floor trying to catch her breath and staring at the ceiling. Ron followed after her. Hermione calmed down a bit and explained she had never traveled by way of floo powder, Harry knew how she felt. He thanked them for the gifts and the group headed out for school shopping.

*~*~*~*

"You mean Pettigrew was actually in your house?" Ron gasped as Harry told the story. 

"Yes, thank god Sirius had been there, if he hadn't I can't imagine what Pettigrew might have done," Harry sighed, both Ron and Hermione looked frightened. Harry almost regretted telling them. "Don't worry, I'm fine now, and Sirius told me that he and Professor Lupin are going to be at Hogwarts a lot this year. Everything is going to be fine." His assurance didn't seem to sway his friends, but they both forced smiles and the trio went about shopping.

Hermione went ahead with Ginny to shop for new dress robes, while they were doing that Ron and Harry stopped and got a scope of ice cream, which Ron insisted on paying for.  He looked around them and then leaned in close to his best friend. "I didn't want to say this in front of Hermione because I know she would only worry," he whispered. 

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, becoming extremely concerned. Ron sighed, again looking cautiously around them before answering.

"Harry, two nights ago Pig flew in my room with a very short letter, it was addressed to me but it didn't say who it was from. Harry it said…" He paused for a moment, "It said someone in Gryffindor was in league with You Know Who and you would be dead by the end of the school year." Harry was shocked, someone in Gryffindor was going to try and kill him? 

"Did you show your parents?" He asked, but Ron shook his head.

"They'd turn it in to the Ministry of Magic and the school would probably put under guard, not to mention you wouldn't be allowed there," Ron explained. Harry agreed it was for the best. "Please Harry, just tell me you won't go anywhere unless Hermione or I are with you. Something is going to happen this year, I can just feel it."

*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron met up with the rest of their group at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, trying not to show there was anything wrong. Harry laughed and joked with Fred and George, but his thoughts were on what Ron had said, something is going to happen this year. Could he be right?

"Did you hear about the two new sixth years that are coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione suddenly asked. No one had. "They're coming from Dimthicone Wizarding School in California," She explained.

"Americans? When did Hogwarts start having transfer students?" Fred asked. 

"Since their parents are the best Auroras in all of America," Hermione, "They helped fight off You Know Who before, and now they're being called in again." The conversation for the rest of the meal was about the new students.

"Harry, do think they could be apart of the message I got?" Ron eagerly asked as they walked up to their rooms. He immediately regretted asking, forgetting Hermione was with them.

"What message?" she demanded, neither boy said a word. "What is it? What message?" 

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing really," Ron said casting Harry a sideways glance, he got the message.

"Yeah, nothing at all, just some kind of joke," Harry put on a fake smile and went into his room. Hermione stood out in the hall; she knew they were hiding something from her, but what she didn't know. She was going to find out. 

*~*~*~*

It became an unspoken agreement between Harry and Ron to not speak of the message, and Hermione never brought it up again, much to their relief. Hedwig had gone out the night before and had yet to return. Harry was a little worried, they would be leaving for the Hogwarts Express any minute and he didn't want to leave her. She flew in at the last minute with something attached at her leg. She knew they were leaving so after Harry to off the letter, she went into her cage. There was no name on the letter but his own. He opened it carefully.

_Harry,_

_Ready for an exciting year? It will be your last._

It, too, was unsigned. Harry's hands trembled as he folded the letter and put it back in the unsealed envelope. Hedwig cocked her head to the side, sensing he was troubled. "Harry, come on!" Ron burst through his door. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing Harry's face. Harry showed him the letter.

"Maybe we should show Mum and dad," Ron said nervously, but Harry refused. 

"Like you said, they won't let me at Hogwarts if anyone knew about this, I'll just be very careful," Harry reasoned, he gathered up the rest of his things and they went out to meet up with the others.


	4. The New Girls

Chapter Four:

The New Girls

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found an empty compartment and settled themselves in. Hermione hadn't really spoken to either of them; they figured she was angry because of the secret they shared. She sat next to the window, pouting slightly and staring out at the passing scenery. "What do suppose the new girls are going to be like?" Ron asked, "Being American and all." 

Hermione snorted. "I don't know but I'll bet they're really talented witches. Dimthicone is supposed to be a very advanced school," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned as though to say something to them, but was interrupted when the food cart came by; Harry and Ron rushed to buy as many snacks as possible. Hermione sighed and focused her attention back on the outside.

Fred and George came bursting through the door to their compartment. All three looked up, becoming very alarmed. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concern filled her voice. 

"The new girls, they're in the next compartment!" George cried. The trio looked at the twins in disbelief. "And, they're sisters!" Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down. 

"Not just sisters, twins!" Fred exclaimed. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. Fred and George left soon after to try and get a second look at the new girls.

*~*~*~*

All the frightened first years crowded the platform at Hogsmeade, making it hard for any of the other students to find their way to the horseless carriages that would take them up to the school. Hagrid, the school's groundskeeper and also teacher of the Care Of Magical Creatures class, herded them up and led them to the boats. Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded one carriage and were swiftly taken up to the castle. Their stuff was sent to their dormitory and they went to The Great Hall for dinner.

There wasn't the usual feeling of cheerfulness coming from all corners of the hall; Harry suspected it was because a majority of the students were still mourning the loss of Cedric Diggory, who died at the hands of Voldemort during the Tri-wizard Tournament the previous year. The first years were now crowding the front of the hall, waiting to be sorted. Harry spotted two girls standing toward the front of the pack whom looked too old to be first years, he assumed they were the new sixth years. They were very striking. One had short red and black hair while the other had long blonde hair, but there was no mistaking the fact that they were twins. 

Harry felt himself unable to take his eyes off of the blonde one. He wasn't the only one who had fallen under their spell. Draco Malfoy couldn't remove his eyes from the redhead; only he let his feelings be known. He let out a loud whistle and smiled when she looked at him. Harry could only shake his head and roll his eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and any talking died. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," He began, "This year is going to be very different from any previous years, we have hired more staff this year to patrol the grounds for the safety of you, the students." Harry took note of Professor Lupin who sat at the staff table. He smiled at Harry. Next to him were four other people Harry did not recognize, and standing behind the table were two people, a woman and a man. They looked a great deal like the new girls, so Harry guessed them to be their parents. They looked very serious and professional dressed in all black robes, studying each and every students face, as though trying to memorize them. The woman's glance stopped at Harry and she studied his face very intently, her eyes landing on his scar. She said something to the man and he too looked at Harry. 

"So, other than the new additions to our staff, and restrictions," Dumbledore turned his gaze toward Harry and Ron as he said this, the familiar twinkle in his eye, "We should have a very fun and interesting school year a head of us. Let the sorting begin." 

One by one each nervous first year was sorted and sent to sit at their house table, greeted with applause. The last two to be sorted were the new girls. "Jessica Pickering," called the tatty old wizard hat. The blonde stepped forward, hardly showing any fear and the hat was placed on her head. Her parents turned their attention from the rest of students to the sorting. After a few moments the hat bellowed, "Gryffindor!" Harry stood up with the rest of the table, clapping and cheering. Jessica took a seat next to him, and smiled. He smiled back, blushing furiously. 

"Sara Pickering!" it was the other one's turn. The hat took only a few moments before placing her in Slytherin, Draco was extremely pleased. He pushed Crabbe over one seat to make room for Sara. She smiled at him and reached to shake his hand, but he kissed hers. She laughed.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said and so it did. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was talking at once, asking Jessica questions about the famous school she had attended, her parents, and herself. Every time Neville Longbottom came to ask her something, he would stumble over his words and hurry back to his seat. Jessica seemed very comfortable with all the attention, and answered everyone's question. The only person not talking to her was Hermione. She's jealous, Harry thought. Hermione just glared at the new comer like she was invading something sacred. If looks could kill.  


	5. A New Teacher

Chapter Five:

A New Teacher

Course schedules were handed out the next morning at breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione compared theirs.  Hermione's workload, as usual, was bigger than Harry and Ron's. Jessica was extremely quite and spent most of breakfast searching the hall for her sister. Sara wasn't there, nor were Draco and his minions. Harry suspected they were going to try and make a grand entrance, so Draco could impress his new interest. He was right.

The group of Slytherins burst through the door, Draco and Sara at the head of the pack, she had her arm linked with his. Draco never looked so smug. Jessica could only glare and shake her head at her twin. Harry could tell the two were a lot more different than just hair color. Jessica was laid back and relaxed and Sara was very much into being in power over the Slytherins with Draco at her side. "I hope your sister knows what she is doing," Harry commented. Jessica turned swiftly toward him.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, her eyes flashed with anger, Harry was surprised by how mad she had become.

"Nothing, I meant no offence to you or her, it's just most of the Slytherins are very unsavory people and you two seem far to nice to be involved with someone such as him," Harry said, her expression lightened up, and she smiled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so upset. We've just had some problems before with her-" she didn't finish what she was saying and looked down in her plate. Harry was confused.

"What problems?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Jessica snapped. Ron had looked up from his food and was listening to their conversation. He looked as though he was about to say something, but Harry silenced him with a look. 

"Come on, then," Hermione said, trying to break the tension, "We've got Potions first with the Slytherins."  

*~*~*~*

Harry, Ron and Hermione chose a set of seats nearest the back of the room. The last thing they wanted was to be nearer to Snape than they had to. Jessica sat alone until her sister came in; Sara looked at her sister with an icy stare and sat down next to her. They whispered for a few moments, before Sara got up to sit with Draco. Hermione caught Jessica's attention and waved her over to sit with them.

Neville Longbottom looked fearful as ever when Snape came into the dungeon. He looked as bitter as ever, glaring at all the Gryffindors. Except Jessica. This struck Harry as quite strange; Snape summoned her forward and spoke to her quietly for a few moments before sending her back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. 

"He thinks I would be better suited sitting with the Slytherins, or as he called them, people of my caliber," She laughed, Neville blushed furiously. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at their stringy haired, callow potions teacher.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" He asked nastily, sensing her glare. Hermione jumped, as Professor Snape had his back to them. Class started with The Slytherins snickering and pointing. Sara just smiled at Hermione with a hint of malice hidden in her dark brown eyes.

*~*~*~* 

After lunch they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, who the teacher would be this year, they hadn't found out. "I heard that all qualified witches or wizards in England believe that it is actually a cursed position, so they had to get an American teacher to fill the spot," Seamus Finnigan told them as they awaited the new teacher's arrival.

"Well, I heard that this year a vampire is going to be teaching," Dean Thomas said, there were excited whispers all over the room.

"Well, I heard you all were getting a very experienced, and talented teacher this year." Every spun around to see a young, pretty woman standing in the doorway. She had long flowing black hair down to the center of her back and caramel colored eyes. Hermione had to help Ron pick up his jaw as he watched her walk to the front of the room. Harry looked at Jessica, who just smiled at him, and then looked proudly up at the new teacher.

"I _am_ an American, as you said Mr. Finnigan," She said with a smile, Seamus blushed upon being directly addressed by her. "But a vampire, no." She had the same sparkle in her eye as Dumbledore when she looked around the room at all curious faces. She winked at Jessica before continuing.

"This year is my first Teaching, I have been a training Auror for three years, but jumped at the opportunity to teach. My Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore," She paused at the looks of amazement that filled every face in the room, "Offered me the position in order to keep eye on my two cousins, and of course to teach all of you the necessary training for protection."

"Who are her cousins?" Dean asked, looking at everyone, but stopping on Jessica. They all only then noticed the similarities they shared. 

"You're Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter?" Ron gasped at Jessica. She nodded, but turned her attention back to the teacher. 

"My name is Andrea Spools, but feel free to call me Andrea, I don't like to be to formal," She told them, "Besides, we'll all be seeing each other so much this year, and I get to call you by your fist names, so why not?" Harry knew he liked her already. The first class was mainly about introduction; Andrea had them all tell something about their names and something about themselves. Her eyes widened in delight when Harry stood up. 

"The famous Harry Potter," She smiled, Harry's cheeks turned rose color, and all he could do was smile at her. 


	6. Sneaking Out

Chapter Six:

Sneaking Out 

Harry woke up to Hedwig perched at the foot of his bed. She cocked her head to one side curiously at him, waiting for him to come and remove her delivery. He did so, and she nudged his hand affectionately. She flew off to the Owlery, leaving him to read his mail by candlelight, alone. His hands trembled as he recognized the writing on the outside of the envelope, like the previous one, there was only his name written, no sender was named. He desperately wanted to wake up Ron, but it was the middle of the night, so Harry braved it himself.

_Harry,_

_Wherever you go, know that I know. Every whisper you hear, every breath on the back of your neck, know that it's me, coming closer and closer. And when I'm there, know that you won't live to see another day._

His heart was racing as he read and reread that threatening message in his hand. Voldemort was coming for him; there was no way to stop it. Maybe I should show Dumbledore, he thought. But if he did that, the school might have to be put under even more guard than it was already, and it was already bad enough with an Auror standing outside every classroom, bathroom and common room.  He decided against showing anyone, including Ron, and tore it to pieces. 

*~*~*~*

Harry could hardly concentrate the next day in Care Of Magical Creatures as Hagrid talked about the importance Unicorn blood, which Harry already knew all about anyways. "Summat wrong there, Harry?" Hagrid asked as the rest of the class went to work on experiments with the small amounts of blood they had been given.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing," Harry sighed, "Just um… tired." He smiled weakly up at Hagrid, who didn't seem to believe him, but left him alone just the same. The truth was he couldn't get his mind off of the letter he had gotten the night before. Someone really was going to try and kill him. Not that he had never been threatened before, but he was scared. He sat by himself until the end of class, not talking to anyone. Ron and Hermione decided it best to not bother him, and they were right.

He walked back to the castle with everyone else, but didn't follow them to the common room. He was walking, not really paying much attention to where he was goin and he ran right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," He said, kneeling to pick up her books. He looked up and saw Sara staring back at him, with a very strange expression on her face. Harry couldn't tell if she was about to laugh or if she was mad. She didn't say anything to him as he gathered up her things, nor did she help him. Only when she had all her things back in her arms and he was continuing on his way did she say anything.

"Stay away from my sister," She said coldly, he stopped, surprised by her tone.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me, stay away from her," She snapped, "It'll be more trouble than you're worth, Potter." With that she turned on her heels and went her own way. Harry stood, rooted with confusion. What on earth was she talking about?

Her words followed him as he wandered the halls aimlessly, 'Stay away from her'. Hadn't Jessica said there were problems with Sara before? Well, he didn't really know what she said, since she stopped short of finishing the sentence. Whatever it was, she frightened him. Harry only knew he wanted to stay far from her, as far as possible. Again Harry became lost in his thoughts, and ran right into another person, but this time a friendly face greeted him. "Professor Lupin!" He cried happily at the man who smiled back at him.

"I was wondering when I would see you," Lupin said with a smile. He led Harry to what he assumed was Lupin's office and shut the door. Snuffles was seated next to the large desk that sat in the middle of the small, and cramped room. He looked up at Harry and wagged his tail, making the young wizard laugh. 

"What are you doing running the halls like this? Shouldn't you be with Ron or Hermione?" Lupin asked, he sounded concerned. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't been getting them, too," Lupin said, walking over to his desk, pulling out four or five envelopes, all with the same writing as the ones Harry had received. Lupin handed them to him, and Harry read each and everyone. All had some hint as to Harry's death; all he did was shrug and set them back down on Lupin's desk.  "Can't you see the seriousness of these threats?" Lupin demanded, his eyes giving away how concerned he was. Sirius stared up at him with pleading eyes, he knew Harry wasn't safe, and it killed him to not be able to protect his godson without risking going back to Azkaban.  

"I am being careful," Harry said quietly, though he knew it to not be very true.

"Then what were you doing talking to Sara Pickering?" Lupin asked. He bit his tongue immediately. Harry's head shot up.

"Why is that bad?" He demanded. Lupin didn't answer. "What is there about her that no one will say?" again, no answer was given.

"Harry, don't worry about her, just try and be careful around her, and her sister," Lupin finally told him, "They are very powerful witches, and that can be extremely dangerous sometimes."  Sirius nodded his agreement.

*~*~*~*

Harry had a lot to think about that night while trying to go to sleep. Before school had started Ron had suggested the twins might be involved in the messages apparently everyone close to him had been receiving. As completely off base as that had sounded then, it didn't seem too far-fetched now. Harry tried, but couldn't fall asleep. He decided to go for a short ride on his firebolt, Quidditch practice would be starting up again, and he needed to get back into the habit of flying. Using his invisibility cloak, he snuck out of Gryffindor dormitory with only a sleep filled scolding form the Fat Lady. He crept past all the Aurors, who were now patrolling the halls, and out the front doors. 

He easily found his broom in the shed and mounted it. Flying was second nature to him, as it had been to his father, as Sirius had told him. The broom glided effortlessly through the clear night sky, the stars sparkled brightly, almost winking at him as he flew under them. Just then somethin caught his eye. Below him, probably unaware he was even there, was a cloaked individual, walking cautiously toward the dark forest. The sight drudged up memories from his first year at Hogwarts, and he reluctantly decided to follow them. But whoever it was didn't go into the Dark Forest, they stopped. Harry froze in the air, praying they hadn't heard him. The person pulled back their cloak, and Harry gasped silently at what he saw. Sara stood looking carefully around; she seemed to be waiting for something. She looked toward the Dark Forest and was almost about to start walking again, when she looked directly up at him. His heart speed up as a sick smile spread across her face. She whispered something, so quiet he couldn't hear what was said, and then with nothing else, she disappeared. 

*~*~*~*

Hermione had told Harry many times before, there was no way a person could apparate on Hogwarts Grounds, it was impossible. But if that were true, what had happened last night? He wondered. Was Sara such a powerful witch that she had broken the protection spells that had been put all around the school, was that possible? Those spells had been there for many years, and they were extremely powerful, Harry just couldn't see how anyone could break them. He decided to find another way for her to have just disappeared. So he went to the library.

He spent many hours there, looking up transportation spells, but none seemed to fit. He decided to ask Hermione if she knew of any. "What's this about?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing, I'm just curious," He explained.

"You're not thinking of sneaking out and trying one of these are?" She demanded, he assured her that he wouldn't dream of doing anything of the sort, and she seemed satisfied with that. She told him of the different types of spells, but like the rest, none seemed to fit.


	7. Of Floating Pumpkins and Bludgers

Chapter Seven:

Of Floating Pumpkins and Bludgers

Halloween wasn't the only thing coming up for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team; their first match was as well. They had held try outs for a new keeper, and found a first year who could almost replace Oliver Wood, former keeper and team captain. The night before the match, Angelina Johnson ordered the team to bed early, as she was the new captain. Harry was glad for the early bedtime; all the research he had been doing at the library was tiring. Ron had started joking about how Hermione had probably cast a studying curse on him, he laughed. Hermione didn't find it that funny.

Harry had been taking Lupin's advice, and Sara's. He had been avoiding Jessica as much as he could, but he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to see her. There was something about her that drew him to her. He couldn't believe she was dangerous, maybe a little mysterious, but that was something he liked about her. He decided to arrange a meeting with her after the Quidditch match, despite the warnings he had been given. 

Angelina woke the team up for an early breakfast, and then they headed to the locker room. She went over the game plan in a Wood-like fashion, before wishing everyone luck and going out to the field. The team waited for Madame Hooch to give the signal before mounting their brooms, Ravenclaw did the same. The snitch was released, and the game began. Harry had forgotten how good Cho Chang was, especially with the loss of her boyfriend, Cedric, she seemed to be flying at her best. Gryffindor scored. Cho stayed as close to Harry as she could, she knew that was her only way of beating the firebolt.  Harry tried his hardest to concentrate on the match; it was hard since Cho was his crush. She looked prettier than he could remember. He felt bad think like that, because Cedric kept popping back into his head. Focus, he told himself as Gryffindor scored again. 

Wind was whipping around him, nearly knocking his glasses off, he pulled them tight, and continued searching for the snitch. Ravenclaw scored. Harry ducked a bludger. "Watch it Harry!" shouted George as he hit another one in the direction of the Ravenclaw keeper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a golden flash near the Gryffindor goal posts. He flew in the opposite direction to throw Cho off, it worked. In a flash, he flew the other way. The wind came faster and faster, Harry's already messy hair flew into his face and eyes, he brushed it away, Cho was already after him and closing in. He got closer to the goal posts, and the snitch took off. He followed it, sensing Cho very close behind him. He had to get there first. He heard the screaming of all the Gryffindors as he closed in on the golden snitch "Come on Harry!" were the things they were yelling. He closed his eyes willing his broom to fly faster, then felt his hand close around the small, cold fluttering ball. The crowd exploded.

Harry landed as the Gryffindors flooded the field. Ron, Hermione and Jessica were the first to reach him. They were overflowing with joy and excitement. Jessica pulled Harry into a congratulatory hug. He hugged her back; the look on Hermione's face shocked him. She looked disgusted. She turned and pushed through the crowd, leaving Harry, Ron and Jessica all very confused. 

*~*~*~*~*

"So, you said you wanted to talk," Jessica said, she and Harry sat down on the grass under the shade of a tree. He nodded.

"I really wanted to apologize for how rude I've been lately, I've kind of been ignoring you, and I feel bad," he told her. She smiled at him.

"I thought you were angry with me," She said, "I thought maybe Hermione had said something." Harry was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he asked uncertainly. She sighed.

"She warned me to stay away from you, said she knew something about me that would ruin my friendship with all of you. I thought she was being really childish, but I took heed to her warning, and truth be told, I've kind of been avoiding you, too," She laughed. Harry didn't see what was funny.

"Hermione has been threatening you?" He asked.

"Oh, Harry," Jessica realized her mistake, "Harry it's nothing really. Don't worry about it." But he wouldn't listen.

"No, why? Why would she do that?" He demanded, more so to himself than anyone else.

"Harry, don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle," Jessica said, putting her hand on his arm. His stopped and looked at her. They all had to be wrong. She could never be dangerous. Her sister maybe, but not her. She smiled gently. He smiled back. 

"Have you ever been flying?" He asked suddenly. She was surprised by his question.

"That came from nowhere, but no I haven't," she answered, "Why?"

"Would you like to? On my firebolt?" He asked. 

"Uh… sure, why not?" she smiled. He took her hand and helped her up. 

The sun was setting when they took off; she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as the firebolt flew higher and higher. "How fast can this thing go?" she asked, Harry smiled wickedly and the broom flew faster until it reached top speed. Jessica was screaming and laughing at the same time. They slowed down over the lake, and floated idly watching the sun's last rays desperately grasping the sky, and then fade away, bringing on the night and the diamond stars. 

"It's so beautiful," she gasped. He turned and smiled at her. 

"We better be going in, Dumbledore doesn't like anyone, me especially wandering around at night," Harry told her, "With what's going on right now." Jessica agreed. Harry locked up the broom shed the two went back to the school, Jessica's arm linked through his.

*~*~*~*~*

Halloween descended on the school with a wave of decorations, sweets, and costumes. Harry dressed up as the Phantom Of the Opera; Ron was James Bond, Hermione chose to dress up as Marie Antoinette, looking elegant in a flowing gown (she made Ron stumble over his words whenever he tried to talk to her), Jessica dressed up as the Geek Goddess Artemis. She looked beautiful with her golden hair pulled up on her head, little ringlets hanging around her face. She took Harry's breath away. "You look wonderful," he told her and offered his arm. She gladly took it, ignoring a cruel glare from Hermione.

The Great Hall was decorated with live bats flying around the ceiling, which looked of the night sky, floating pumpkins, and the castles ghosts who flew around, popping out of random places scaring students. The food was spectacular. And after everyone was done eating, Dumbledore waved his hand, and the tables were pushed again the wall. Music filled the hall, and everyone danced. Though while dancing with Jessica, Harry felt someone staring at him. Sara was dancing with Draco, but she was glaring at Harry. 

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Dumbledore. "Do you mind, Mr. Potter, if I cut in? I would like to dance with my granddaughter," He said with a smile. Harry happily handed her over and went to get a drink. 

"You two look quite happy," Lupin said. Harry smiled at him. "Harry do you even remember what Padfoot and I asked you to do?' He asked.

"Professor Lupin, I do, yes. But I think you two are wrong, about Jessica, not her sister," Harry told him, "She's not like her at all, and I trust her." Lupin narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. "I know what I'm doing and I can take care of myself," Harry continued. 

"That you can, as we all have seen, but Harry, please. If you won't listen to us, then at least promise me you will be careful," He pleaded. 

"Why is it every thinks I'm being reckless? I'm being careful!" Harry exclaimed. Lupin nodded.

"I know, but Padfoot and I are worried, you can't blame us for worrying, especially in times like these," He said. Harry agreed. "And I didn't come to talk to you solely about Jessica, There has been an attack, Harry." Harry waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"An attack? On who?" He asked. Lupin took in a deep breath.

"Your Aunt and Uncle were attacked in their home earlier tonight," He told him, "Harry they're okay, they were just really shaken up and…" He trailed off seeing the look on Harry's face. 

"Why do you suppose Voldemort went after them?" Harry asked. 

"Harry, we're not entirely sure that the attack was made by Voldemort or any of his deatheaters, it just doesn't fit something he would do," Lupin said. 

"Why? Because he didn't kill them?" Harry's mind was whirling.

"Padfoot and I think it best that we talk to Dumbledore and have extra guard put around the school, for your safety. Who ever has been send us those threatening letters, if Voldemort isn't behind it, might be the one who attacked your family, and could very well be coming here soon."


End file.
